


Good Morning, Ace

by ElectricOutcast



Category: In Death - J. D. Robb
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricOutcast/pseuds/ElectricOutcast
Summary: Set after Apprentice and before Echoes, Eve and Roarke are on leave from New York City and Eve gives Roarke an opportunity that neither of them thought would be possible to consider.





	Good Morning, Ace

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So here I bring to you my first story since coming out with a severe case of writer's block. I was inspired to write this after looking at multiple stories that I've read this past year. I'm not going to get into details about those stories, I will however this story serves as a bridge between Apprentice In Death and Echoes in Death so if you want a better understanding of what happened prior to this story, read Apprentice first.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of J.D. Robb's In Death series or it's related characters. The only thing I claim is the writing of this story.

**Good Morning, Ace**

Normally Eve hadn't been one to wake up before Roarke in the morning, not unless it involved a violent nightmare from her dark past. But lately those nightmares have calmed down in recent months, aside from a violent episode that happened while she was investigating the death of Edward Mira, the cousin of the man who had become her father figure recently, Dennis Mira. But this morning, she didn't even have one of those, this time the blame for her being up was because her stomach was having severe hunger pains. So she remedied the pain in her stomach by helping herself, to her surprise, a vegetable and cheese omelet with whole wheat toast. Her husband, Roarke, the billionaire Irishman, had still been asleep when she was close to finishing her early morning breakfast. By early morning breakfast, it was **4:30 in the morning** when she began to eat. Normally Roarke would be up at this time of day getting his business stuff done and checking stock reports.

But in truth, it was actually day one of a mini-vacation that the married couple agreed to take, they agreed to get away from NYC and vacation in their private villa in Mexico after arresting father-daughter serial killing "duo". But it turned out that Willow Mackie had been the one doing most of the shooting, while her father mostly stood holding his gun while his daughter shot at the targets. There had been a cloud that hung around both Eve and Roarke, a cloud that was so dark, that even the hug from one year old Bella didn't quell all of it. As a result, Eve requested and received a three day leave of absence from the NYPSD so she could join Roarke on their Mexican villa. Once they got there, you couldn't even separate the two lovebirds with Wolverine claws if you tried. They basically spent the first half of their day having non-stop sex, the type of sex that didn't belong to animals, but instead to Gods and Goddesses.

Since there was no point in going back to sleep, Eve decided to watch the oncoming sunlight while drinking coffee, debating on whether or not to take a shower to wash off the dried sweat on her skin. She didn't like stink and knew Roarke didn't like it either, but everytime they went to their villa, there was always three things they never got tired of doing: Eating, sleeping, and sex. So on one hand, she'd be clean and wouldn't smell, but there was a high chance that they would get sweaty again, their sweat combining with the salt of the sea.

Normally Roarke did wake up before Eve, he mostly did it to take care of some business deals. But being on this mini-vacation gave him an excuse to sleep in, but not by much. Normally Roarke had a very amorous nature when it came to his wife and being at their villa gave him an excuse to display his lust more openly and Eve normally didn't mind or object, because after two years and approaching year number three of their marriage, she was still hungry for him and his physical desire matched hers. She once said to him that one look could leave her breathless, she really loved him that much.

So naturally Roarke began to reach the side where Eve normally slept, and his senses were set on high alert when he felt cold sheets on her side of the bed. It was starting to get bright enough for Roarke to not be alarmed when he saw Eve, still naked and drinking coffee while watching the morning sun rise on the water. She hadn't showered off the dried sweat from their marathon sex last night and Roarke knew she was contemplating whether or not to shower before their planned naked walk on the beach that would involve another marathon round of sex.

But Roarke was hungry for sex right now, he had dirty dreams of him and Eve, not that it was different from any other day. But this morning, he wanted to hear her screams of passion and wanted to give her pleasurable pain.

Three years together, Eve and Roarke still had a sixth sense on each other. Eve knew when he would come behind her without even looking back, but still she stood at the window, the sun casting a gentle glow at the window. She had no problem falling into his embrace and feeling his hard length stroking her ass.

"Morning, Ace."

Roarke grinned, "Morning, Agra."

Eve felt his hot breath on her earlobe when he said that and she didn't protest how his dick rubbed against her ass-crack. This was one of those rare moments where she could submit to his advances without raising too much of a fuss, like she would at home. Eve wanted to submit to him, to feel him need, want, and desire him; and if he wanted to make this morning rough, she didn't dare refuse to deny it.

So when Eve felt Roarke's hands travel to her pussy, it felt like a warm river of pleasure all over her body, she was having this urge to grab her husband's cock and stroke it the way he was caressing her. The hot breath on her earlobe, coming from his mouth, told her that he was in total control and was not in the mood for suggestions or protests from her.

Eve felt his fingers circle her pussy, another hand was grabbing the nipple that belonged to her small but firm breasts. She felt Roarke's hard cock, not stroke her pussy, instead it was caressing her still sealed ass, a private body part that Richard Troy ironically had never touched. A brief step into that dark past gave her an idea, a way to get back at the man who had never given her a proper virginity to grow up with, let alone never giving her a birth name. The idea would definitely hurt, but maybe consensual pain would be what she needed to close up the last part of The Willow Mackie Incident.

How she managed to have that idea while going through the sea of pleasure, she'll never know, and somehow her thoughts enhanced her pleasure when Eve let out a low groan of pleasure as she came. Roarke finally allowed Eve to turn around and look her in those brown eyes, he found it interesting to sense a different type of desire in her eyes. Eyes telling him that Eve was looking for an alternative kind of sex.

"Take me in the ass, Roarke," Eve requested in a voice deep and low with desire. "Don't lube your dick, don't prepare me, just take me painfully. Make it hurt and make me scream." The last part came out of her mouth as if she smoked ten cigarettes and was ready for ten more.

Roarke didn't argue when he pushed his wife down the spot where it was full of pillows surrounded by a round lounging mattress, similar to the former marriage bed at home. He wasted no time getting Eve on her hands and knees and face the general direction of the mirror at the middle of the beds headboard; and out of nowhere Eve felt Roarke smoothly line his cock against her ass and painfully entered her without mercy. Her scream of pain and pleasure ripped through her lungs as Roarke began to pound her ass without mercy and no lube.

Throughout the villa, there was nothing but skin slapping against skin and Eve making pleasure noises that bordered on hot pain. The initial pain that was beginning to subside as Roarke continued thrusting into her hungry ass, his cock fitting around it like a glove. Eve felt Roarke lean over her back to kiss the back of her neck without missing a beat. He alternated movements inside her so that way she could feel other forms of pleasure without him leaving her hole.

"Yes, Eve, yes," he grunted into her ear after moving into their most recent position, a cross between reverse cowgirl and doggy style.

Eve felt his breath on her ear again as he grabbed her breasts while she began to rub her pussy, his cock still in her ass. They didn't know that they were going for nearly two hours without any sign of stopping, no matter how many times they mutually came. In fact the more they came, the more they wanted to keep going. They were both covered in even more sweat as opposed to how they fucked yesterday, hell they didn't think they would call last night fucking after the one they were giving this morning.

Eve gasped loudly. "God, Roarke, don't you dare fucking stop. Holy fucking shit. **DON'T! FUCKING! STOP!** "

Roarke grinned at his wife's forceful demand. "You're loving this new experience, aren't you? Maybe I can make it better."

This time, instead of going for a bite of her ear, Roarke went for the extreme. He pushed both of them face first on the mattress and really went for it. Pounding her ass like a wrecking ball, Roarke kept Eve planted on the mattress and made a grab for her neck. He still had enough sense to not put a ton of pressure to make it life threatening, but he put in enough force to make her feel breathless. That was the last straw for them both, when after about 50 more thrusts, Eve let out a very hoarse scream of pleasure that was hard to get out after Roarke made his grip tighter around her throat, due to him releasing his own orgasm, and it made her orgasm more intense.

That morning became a rare example of Eve giving complete surrender to her husband. A man who if you stripped away the money, the businesses, cars, planets, virtually everything that made him, you got a man who had the mind of a wolf. Same thing could apply to Eve, if you took away the things that made her a cop. They were just two consenting adults who knew and got what they wanted.

Now they laid down on the mattress in a comfortable and loving silence, they were watching the morning come into full bloom. They mutually exchanged butterfly kisses, Roarke on Eve's neck and she laid kisses on his fingertips, their silent way of agreeing that there were no regrets of their new method of copulating.

Eventually Eve found the strength to turn and face her husband and his blue eyes; the same blue eyes that made her feel she was home-safe and loved. Roarke also gazed at her brown eyes with a hint of curiosity, the curiosity of why she wanted to move into this level of sex. The question of why she wanted to get hurt by him when he normally didn't want to hurt her.

"You didn't have to resort to pain to forget Willow Mackie, Eve," Roarke finally said before Eve placed a gentle finger on his lips.

"It wasn't about forgetting her, Roarke," Eve whispered soft and low. "I was giving you a chance to claim a virginity that he never got a chance to claim. I offered you a chance for us to stick it to him from whatever trash can they poured his ashes on."

Roarke knew who she was talking about and without another word, he gave her a gentle kiss to her lips, his way of giving thanks for her allowing him to fuck what used to be a forbidden zone.

"You amaze me, Agra."

"Look whose talking," Eve chuckled before finding her strength to pull both of them up from the mattress "After a round of sex like that, I'm up for another round of breakfast and a nice hot bath."

Roarke let out his own light chuckle, "You read my mind, Darling Eve."


End file.
